Changing Mikan
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Join Mikan on her mission to take down high society. From -"Good Morning, Grandmother, Samuel, Mother. Pleased to see you all are well. Please excuse my disruptance."- All the way to a rebel. -"Oh, you'll see." I chuckled evilly, making the twins shiver.-


**Changing Mikan:Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: Sorry it took forever to update, but I was watching about 10 anime series at once and I just finished all of them today. Hehe.**

**Chapter 1: The Plan **

The sky was cloudless for once, and the sun shone brightly, filling people with its blazing warmth. Dew lied upon the newly bloomed flowers, making them brightly glisten in the slowly rising sun.

Leaves were in piles on the bright green grass. The few leaves grasping the trees were as golden brown as an apple dipped in a pot of sticky caramel. The sound of songs of birds and the gentle chirping of insects filled warm air.

This was what you call the perfect Monday morning. Oh wait, I just said monday. Nevemind, Monday means school and school means waking up early and boring lectures from the 'round world despised (drum role) Jin Jin!!

"WAKE UP BAKA. WAKE UP BAKA. WAKE UP BAKA." Mikan groaned, rolling over and hitting the off button on her alarm clock. She opened her eyes slowly to see the time.

"I'm. So. Dead." Mikan whispered, springing out of bed. She ran to the bathroom, hopping into the shower while still brushing her teeth and at the same time brushing her hair. Results. A very wet hairbrush and slipping in the tub.

**Mikan's POV**

My grandma is going to have my head. She hates when I am late, and gives me a long and boring talk about young ladies duties of always being on time to all events.

Have you guessed yet? Yeah, my grandma or should I say 'Grandmother' is trying to make me into the ideal lady. One that always sits up straights, bows upon greeting anyone, and has the best manners ever. God, I hate that word. Manners. The only word that I hear come out of my grandma's mouth when she's lecturing.

Ouch!

I just slipped in the tub, and damn that hurt. I quickly dried my long honey brown hair and combed it. Oh, I can't just brush my hair, grandma knows when I just brush it. She always says take care of yourself and your appearance. Then she tells me something wrong with me like, You have a small overbite. Or there's, You don't smile happily when you're with me. OR the oh so famous, You look ugly when you slouch. Sit up! Don't act so normal! You're rich, we proud! Raise you head-

Well, I think you get it by now. My grandma is the picture of the devil. But I guess it's okay, because I'm the devil's spond. Or atleast that's what my friends that really know me say.

I straightened my school uniform and composture before slowly making my way downstairs. I knocked on the kitchen door, but there was no reply, so I entered, bowed, and said "Good Morning, Grandmother, Samuel, Mother. Pleased to see you all are well. Please excuse my disruptance."  
Yes, this is what I have to say every single morning.

"You can call me father, Mikan. No use in calling me by my sirname, we are family." My stepfather said.

"I am sorry, but I cannot replace my dad with you. I will call you Samuel. Excuse me now, I am heading to school." I replied, quickly exiting the room, but with elegance.

"That was so inpropper, she will be scolded later. I am terribley sorry, Howard." I heard my grandma's voice say. I glared at the door to the dining room, slipped on my shoes, and exited the house.

The driver was patiently waiting outside our manor. "I will give you a ride to school, Miss Sakura." He said, opening a door to the large limo in the driveway.

"No, I am walking today. Don't dare argue with me about it either. Good bye." I announced, walking past the poor sole that tried to stop me.

"But Miss, I have orders to drive you!" He tried to reason. I glared at him.

"Oh, my dear grandmother may forgive you if you leave me alone now, but if you don't I will fire you and you will be on the streets, little driver. Now, I'm leaving!" I shouted, and began walking away again.

"But, Miss-" He began again. Sad some people are stupid enough to mess with Mikan Sakura. Cute name, usually apropriet personality, unless pissed. This is me pissed, but this is a minimum.

I hate that old women I have to call grandmother. She is the devil in a rich mansion/manor and she is turning me into a little doll for her to dress up and play with. I won't listen to her any longer. I am going to be a normal teenager, and get my space. The famous Sakura families daughter is going rebelious... but how to start.

At that moment I wasn't aware that I would become even more trouble than I am now in less than a month. (Insert Overley Dramatice Music Here.)

--

"Ne, Anna, Nonoko, can I convince you two into a favor? Pleseeeee??" I begged, knowing that my two best friends couldn't refuse.

"Oh that's so wrong, stop giving me the puppy eyes. Oh... FINE! I give up, what is it?" Anna asked. Nonoko sighed and also nodded at me, waiting for an explanation.

"I'll ask tonight at an emergency sleepover at your place! Hotaru will come. You'll both be there, right? I mean, it's your house. Convince your dad!!" I ranted. I smirked at how Anna was leaning forward, dieing to know what she would soon figure out.

"Fine, we'll convince him." Anna said. "But what about what it is, I wanna know now."

"Patience is a virtue." I tsked. "Oh, and you need to have _that_ bag, the one with the... _stuff_for that occasion." Informed. Nonoko's eyes widened considerabley.

"What are we doing with _that _stuff? What are you planning!?" Nonoko asked, backing away from me a bit.

"Oh, you'll see." I chuckled evilly, making the twins shiver.

--

**At Hotaru's Place**

"Baka, what did you call an emergency sleepover for?" Hotaru asked coldly, but curiously. She hated not knowing something, especially something about her best friend who happened to be a moron... in her opinion

"

Okay, get ready for this. I'm not my grandma's anymore." I said. Anna looked at me, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Nonoko tapped her finger on her knees. They seemed anxious, so I decided to continue.

"I want you all to give me a new look. Totally new, and a new attitude." I paused for a moment to see their reactions. Anna looked shocked, Nonoko looked a bit shocked and a bit happy, and Hotaru the infamous Ice Queen was just staring into space.

"I am not going to be pushed around by my grandma anymore. I won't be her doll. And get this, last weekend she said if I don't turn proper she told my mom to disown me. My so called 'awesome' step-father agreed, and my mom refused. They had a bet, so most likely grandma will win." I said, looking at the twins face turn into a scowl and Hotaru's eyes turn even colder, but a hint of concern deep within them.

"So, let's make a plan. I have thought out the first part. This is what we will do, if you help. I am going to pretend to act like a perfect lady, everyone's model. But with people I don't like besides family and people who grandma would believe if told, I will show another side. We will ruin the top-class parties and at the same time prove I can be a lady. But, I don't want to be one. It's sabotage from within, a unexpected attack. Ana you all know who the victors are." I said, without a pause. All of the, seemed to absorb the information like a sponge.

A smile slowly formed across Anna and Nonoko's face. "This will definitely be awesome!" Anna started.

"We'll do it!" Nonoko finished. Everyone turned to Hotaru who sighed.

"It'll be… interesting." She said, closing her eyes. Dollar signs floated around her head, and when she opened her eyes they were glittering.

"And when you become famous because of this act, I get half of all and anything you sell and/or make, and/or any job you do." She said. We all sweat dropped, Anna even fall anime style.

"Well, let's get started. There is going to be a Masquerade Ball in a week, we need me to be the perfect lady." I informed.

"Don't forget your secret alternate personality." Anna commented. We glowed with an evil aura, especially Hotaru. That really scared, I mean, seriously. Do you know what she looked like? A blood thirsty, money crazy sadist. It was c-r-e-e-p-y!! Save me!!

"Here, I got _the _bag with _that _stuff." Nonoko said. I could swear that her eyes were a demonic red instead of there beautiful Midnight blue. Are we getting to into this? Nah!

**Please Review and tell me if I should continue. (I have to have ten to go on. Oh, and that means 10 different people. -Cough-Anonymous Kikki person-Cough-) **


End file.
